


Loretta Does Azeroth: Between Two Elves

by AlidaAlden



Series: Loretta Does Azeroth [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Casual Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Human, Night Elf, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaAlden/pseuds/AlidaAlden
Summary: A collection of stories about Loretta, a powerful, ever-horny human warrior as she fucks her way across Azeroth.
Series: Loretta Does Azeroth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061033
Kudos: 2





	Loretta Does Azeroth: Between Two Elves

Chapter One: Between Two Elves

Loretta was so damned horny. Of course, that was nothing new for her, but it had been almost two full months, a nearly unthinkable, and certainly unbearable, amount of time, since she had had a good, hard fucking. The warrior, a human born in Westfall, had been so busy on her patrols in the forests of Ashenvale just trying to survive another day that she simply hadn’t had the time nor the opportunity. Sure, her fingers were deft and well-practiced and put to good use at night while she was alone in her tent, but they just couldn’t compete with a nice fat slab of veiny cockmeat and two huge balls full of hot, gooey cum.

She wouldn’t have to settle tonight though: of that much she was certain.

Finally returning to the elvish town of Astranaar, ready to enjoy her week of leave, the human lass had grand plans for the night. Of course, it wasn’t uncommon to see a human among the night elves, especially since the horde war machine had geared up for the assault on Ashenvale; indeed, it was all hands on deck, and one could find a healthy mix of all the races of the alliance bunkered in town and the surrounding forests. Just gives a girl more to pick from, Loretta thought happily, feeling a tingling anticipation in her nethers. The human did stand out though, that much was certain: her beautiful auburn hair, usually tied back into a ponytail when she was on duty, fell loosely around her shoulders and partway down her back, framing her gorgeous heart-shaped face, freckles splattered lightly across her cheeks, with bright blue eyes that were somehow both sultry and mischievous yet strangely innocent; she had a light layer of makeup on her face and naughty, bright red lipstick.

Loretta’s bulky warrior’s armor was cast aside for the night in favor of a thin black dress that ran high on her pale, shapely thighs, showing off her tall, leggy figure and accentuating her finest feature: her firm, shapely rear, a product of years of hard labor in her early years on the family farm and rigorous exercise and training as an officer in the Stormwind infantry. Her tight, prodigious and muscular buttcheeks swallowed up the black fabric of the flimsy dress in a way that caught even the most stoic man’s eye.

Loretta’s upper body was built in a way that told admirers that this was a person in top physical form, but it wasn’t so muscular as to be unattractive. Her chest was ample, not so big as to be absurd and not so small as to look manish: no, her girls suited her just right, and the dress’s neckline was cut scandalously low, giving any onlooker an alluring view of her bust: perfect, milky tits, and the smattering of freckles spread across her upper chest.

In short, Loretta’s physique was fearsome when clad in heavy armor, and that of a goddess when out of it, eye-catching even amongst the famously beautiful elves.

The gorgeous warrior sauntered her way to an out-of-the-way local bar that she figured was far enough away from her barracks that she was near certain that she would be amongst strangers. Loretta wasn’t ashamed of anything she did, far from it, but she had a personal code not to mix her personal life with her life as a soldier; she followed it rigorously, even when temptation reared its handsome head.

Entering the small bar, she started scanning the room, anxious as she was to get down to business. She looked over the room: a group full of pretty sentinel women sat around one table. No women tonight, only a small chance one of ‘em is one of those rare, delightful girls that has a piece of action between her legs. Can’t risk it, Loretta decided. Another group of night elves sat at a different table, looking like they had already paired off. No dice. Not in the sharing mood tonight. Her eyes swept across the bar at the back of the room, until it stopped on two figures sitting with their backs to the door.

Think we might have a winner here, she thought, grinning wickedly.

She ascertained a few facts about these two men from her vantage point: they were both night elves, the shorter, smaller one on the left had short cropped silver hair and deep blue skin, and the other elf, taller and broader than his companion, had violet skin and dark purple hair that came to his shoulders. They were both obviously muscular, with broad shoulders and backs that stretched at their simple linen shirts. Loretta guessed that they were friends, as they chatted with each other over their mugs of ale and seemed generally familiar with each other. Two for the price of one, Loretta, you lucky gal.

She made her way to the bar, drawing a few appreciative, and some jealous, gazes from others in the room as they inspected her statuesque body. Loretta sat in the barstool to the left of the blue skinned night elf, letting her dress hike up her leg a little, which would give him a nice glimpse of her pale thigh. He was deep in conversation though and didn’t take notice of his new human neighbor right away. Loretta was too horny to waste time tonight.

“Buy a girl a drink?” she asked, leaning toward the elf, making certain that her breasts were pressed against her forearms as she leaned on the bar, ensuring the elf would get an eyeful of her pale bosoms.

The blue elf turned when he heard her voice, and Loretta was struck by the elf’s handsomeness; his jaw was square and shaved almost completely clean; his shirt was cut into a v shape, which gave her a tantalizing hint at the striations of chest muscle under the fabric; his short sleeved linen shirt showed off his biceps and vascular forearms.

The night elf’s glowing eyes drank in this human woman’s pale titflesh. He let his eyes linger just long enough to let her know that he knew that she knew that he was ogling her chest. He gave this gorgeous redhead who had just apparated by his side a wicked grin with startlingly white elf fangs.

“Absolutely,” he almost growled, in a low deep voice that sent goosepimples down Loretta’s body and threatened to moisten the skimpy panties she wore. “Barkeep,” he called, without breaking Loretta’s gaze. The barkeep appeared, an older, bored-looking elf. “Bring this beauty her drink of choice and put it on my tab.”

“Beauty? Oh, you flatterer. Glass of wine please, whatever’s most expensive,” Loretta said, boldly maintaining eye contact with the dashing elf. Both missed the bartender rolling his eyes and disappearing to the back. Truthfully, Loretta had almost forgotten the other elf, who had appeared on her opposite side, leaning against the bar and slyly undressing the sexy human with his eyes.

“Hope you don’t mind if my friend joins us for a drink,” the handsome silver haired elf said, indicating the elf on her other flank.

Oh, I think you just about read my mind.

Loretta arched an eyebrow and smiled, sizing up the violet elf; he didn’t have the boyish and dashing handsomeness of his blue companion, but the violet elf was good looking in a rugged way that Loretta found enticing: his face was more weathered than that of his companions, a short beard covering his jaw and chin. His build was sturdier and stockier than the build of his blue friend, who favored a leaner and more cut look. The violet elf flashed Loretta an innocent smile that had a bashfulness that she thought was cute, and she acknowledged him and returned his smile.

“I was counting on it. Would have been offended if he hadn’t. Three’s a company, right?” Loretta said. Pleased with the response, the elves exchanged a grin. Loretta took a sip of the wine that the bartender had left in front of her; it was sweet and slightly tart. It might have been her imagination or just the anticipation of what was to come, but she thought that her two elves had pressed in even closer to her. Her bared leg and the handsome silver elf’s leg rubbed almost imperceptibly against each other. The violet elf’s enormous forearm grazed against her own arm.

Loretta swore she could feel a heat growing between the three. It was definitely building in her privates.

“Perfect. Does my lady have a name?” the blue elf asked. There was something about his glowing eyes and low voice that hinted at mischief in every look and in every syllable. Loretta imagined he was quite the hit with local girls; it unarguably was working on her.

“She does. But let’s leave names out of it tonight, don’t you agree?” Loretta said, winking at him while sipping on the sweet elvish wine.

Blue laughed.

“Sure. Works just fine for me,” he said.

“What brings such a beautiful woman to our town? And a human to boot.” The violet elf asked awkwardly, breaking his silence. While Loretta found the elf’s shyness adorable, especially contrasted with his bulky and heavily muscled physique, she also worried that he would be tentative in other things. I’d bet he spends a fair amount of time by himself in the wild, Loretta thought. Bright red color shot to his cheeks when she looked at him.

“Just thought I’d sample the local flavors, you know, wines, food, and other….things,” she joked to the elf. “I’m actually in the Stormwind infantry, on assignment here in Ashenvale.”

“Then I propose a toast,” Blue cut in, “to the nameless, beautiful redhead warrior who protects us while we rest our heads peacefully at night,” he finished, raising his mug of ale. The other two joined him, and they all downed the remainder of their drinks together.

“My pleasure. Listen, I hope you boys don’t mind if I cut to the chase, but we could toast my health all night and empty your coinpurse in the process; I have a better idea though: why don’t we go to your place for a nightcap.”

Of course, the two elf men, just a short time ago thinking the evening was going to be a boring one, sensing the new direction of the night, agreed wholeheartedly with the beautiful stranger’s proposal, Blue summoned the bartender and paid off his tab. There was no doubt that he counted the expensive wine well worth the price. The trio departed the bar together and walked through the cool night toward a small house that Blue and Violet roomed in together. Loretta could feel an energy, a tension almost, in the air between the three now that the realness and inevitability of what was going to happen had settled in; it was almost a physical thing between them, and it was a part of this process that always excited Loretta.

They arrived at the single-story elf house, entering without a key. In her time among the elves, Loretta had discovered that they never locked their houses and businesses. The door opened on a simple kitchen that was typical of bachelor men’s houses. A hall way beyond branched off in two directions, presumably to each elf’s bedroom. Violet lit a few candles to brighten the dark room: it cast the room in a low, pleasant light. Some sort of insect chirped outside an open window, a sound that Loretta had grown used to during her nights spent in the Ashenvale forest.

Blue rummaged through a cabinet before producing a dusty bottle of liquor that he uncorked, drinking deeply of the strong whiskey. He passed it to Loretta who took up the challenge, outdrinking the impressed elf, the fiery liquor heating her up and cooling her down at the same time. She passed it to the violet elf who outdrank them both. A few more rounds and they were all feeling it, but the two elves didn’t seem to know when to start; even the cocky, bold blue elf seemed suddenly tentative.

Loretta couldn’t take it anymore. The fire of her desire, stoked by the strong whiskey, burned so strongly that she felt her skin would burst into flames at a moment’s notice. Surely her panties were soaked all the way through now. If only one of these elvish hunks would get some nerve and start the damned proceedings.

Fuck it, Loretta thought.

The redhead grabbed Blue by his linen shirt and pulled him down into a kiss that was as sloppy as it was sudden. She could taste the whiskey in his mouth. Bright red lips met dark blue lips, and elvish and human tongues danced in one another’s mouth. Both the human and the elf moaned. Blue held Loretta’s flanks as the sound of their passionate kissing filled the small room. It was like a dam had broken, months of pent up energy flowing outward from the beautiful, wildly horny human. She groped at the elf’s muscular chest, feeling his hard pecs through his shirt, hands running down, rubbing the elf’s strong abdominal muscles. She found the hem of the elf’s shirt and dragged it upward over his torso. The elf was shocked and delighted by the human woman’s boldness and raised his arms, allowing her to remove his shirt.

Loretta threw the bothersome shirt across the room and drank in Blue’s delicious upper body, especially his glorious abdominal muscles. She salivated at the bulge in the elf’s trousers. She eagerly threw herself back into his strong arms, the pair meeting in a sensual kiss.

Violet stood dumbfounded by the quickness of the unfolding events. He watched the pair enjoying each other’s mouths and bodies. The shy elf finally gathered enough courage and approached the busy redhead from behind. Loretta could feel the looming presence of Violet’s enormous form behind her, but she was too distracted with her other work. He would have to figure out what to do all on his own.

He managed to do just that.

He knelt down behind her and slowly dragged the redhead’s black dress up, revealing inch after inch of creamy skin. He wanted, needed, to see the woman’s glorious ass. At that moment it felt more important than anything in his entire life.

Violet wasn’t disappointed.

He dragged the tight dress, not without difficulty, over the redhead’s backside and drew his breath in at the site: her rear end was deliciously round and large, perfectly muscled and shaped. Unblemished and flawlessly pale white except for a few freckles that only added to its allure. A thin red thong nearly disappeared in between both buttcheeks. It was an ass that was made to be worshiped, a masterpiece. Surely Violet was giving his thanks to Elune at that moment when he was face to face with Loretta’s legendary backside. To his credit, Violet didn’t let it overwhelm him and gave each taut cheek an adoring kiss. Loretta cooed. Violet followed up by giving the human’s behind a loving slap with his large hand, a shade of red blooming in an ocean of white.

“Mmm, your friend seems to like it back there. Attaboy,” Loretta praised the elf who was worshiping her rear end. Violet responded by giving the human’s ass another playful smack. A blue hand explored between Loretta’s thighs, two digits moving through curly red pubic hairs and over the redhead’s soaked, barely covered cuntlips that were engorged with blood from the excitement. Frustratingly, they wouldn’t take the plunge into her depths. Not yet. Blue would let her wait until she couldn’t stand it anymore, the devious bastard.

“Someone’s excited,” the blue elf teased, whispering the words in her ear. He gave her earlobe a little nip as he pulled away.

Loretta moved a hand to Blue’s groin and stroked along the outline of his stiff elfcock; she was more than satisfied that it could do the job.

“Looks like the feelings mutual,” she purred at the handsome elf. Behind her, Violet pulled the human’s skimpy red thong aside.

“He’s been hard since the moment I set eyes on you,” Blue admitted. Violet’s strong hands plied Loretta’s muscular asscheeks apart, and the elf found himself short of breath at the site of her delicious puckered asshole.

“Guess we’ll have to do something about that, won’t we….ohhhh,” she moaned as Violet flicked his tongue along her wrinkled butthole. Hearing the reaction, he mounted a full attack on the human’s most private spot, licking and kissing her delicious little sphincter. He wrapped his arms around her legs and buried his face between the redhead’s enormous hams, plunging his tongue into Loretta’s ass. She squeezed her glutes together, chuckling at the muffled shouts of the poor elf working her backside. She unclenched, releasing him and apologized; as punishment, he gave her a rough slap that filled the small room, the human letting loose a delighted squeal.

Blue unbuckled his trousers, discarding his belt. He dropped his pants and let his lengthy, eager, rock-hard member bounce free. Loretta eyed it greedily and wrapped a hand around the elf’s pretty cock, stroking the shaft slowly, feeling every veiny inch in her hand. Blue yanked Loretta’s top down, letting her big, perky tits bounce free. He latched onto her hard-pink nipples and suckled noisily on the human’s pale titflesh. He grabbed one in each hand and kneeded them, eliciting delighted moans from the redhead.

The elves displayed remarkable teamwork in pleasuring this human woman they had just met: Blue licking and kneeding her breasts and Violet, his face buried deep in Loretta’s fanny, lavishing her butthole with his deft tongue. The intense stimulus would have overwhelmed a less practiced woman. Left them helpless. But not Loretta. She had plenty of experience. One hand stroked Blue’s cock while the other grabbed a handful of Violet’s long purple hair and held his head between her cheeks.

They worked like this for a time, and, while it was definitely enjoyable, Loretta knew that she simply needed cock. Needed it in her mouth, in her cunt, in her ass. In her. Period.

“Whew,” she exclaimed. “Alright boys, that was fun, but I’d like to get to work on those pretty elfcocks.” Both elves obeyed, reluctantly bringing their happy labor to an end. The still dressed Violet stood. Loretta turned to him and drank his form in greedily as the elf stripped down. He dragged his shirt over his chest, Loretta admiring every inch of enormous muscles that held his huge frame up. Violet blushed when he noticed the human admiring his body, which almost made her bark laughter considering just moments ago his face had been buried deep in her ass. He undid his belt and let his trousers drop; Loretta kept her cool on the outside but in her mind she was going wild. Violet had a gargantuan cock, Loretta quickly estimating that it was probably a few inches short of the length of her arm; an angry blue vein throbbed down the front. The color of the elf’s dong perfectly matched his body. It was thick, too, oh so thick; Loretta doubted she could fit her entire hand around the thing, but by the gods she was going to try. An enormous ballsack swayed beneath his mesmerizing fuck stick; it was completely smooth, and no doubt filled full of delicious elfcum. She unconsciously licked her red lips.

Blue actually looked a little jealous as he noticed the human admiring his friend’s meat sword. The feeling didn’t last long as Loretta dropped to her knees and beckoned her elf lovers over. They moved in on her sides. The human reached out and grabbed a cock in each hand: Violet’s meat in her left (no, her hand couldn’t fit the entire girth) and Blue’s unit in her right. The elves towered over her kneeling form. She looked up at the elves and gave them her dirtiest look as she started stroking both dicks in tandem. Loretta let herself feel every inch of those big elf dicks: the hard shafts, the engorged cockheads, the throbbing veins that ran along the lengths of their meat. She could barely wait to get them inside her. Both men did all they could to not dump a load of cum all over the human right then and there, so sexy did the redhead look in that position, dress bunched around her midsection, beautiful tits hanging out perky and free, perfect ass stuck out. Two pale hands, fingernails painted red, working two elf dicks, one violet and one blue. Her pussy dripped its lovejuice on the floor. She had both men moaning and panting, ragged breaths escaping their mouths.

Loretta took Violet’s mushroom tip in her mouth first, licking it and kissing it before wrapping her lips, with their bright red lipstick, around it and taking as much cockflesh as she could in her mouth. The redhead was a practiced artist at the blowjob, but she could only take a portion of the elf’s enormous fuckmeat. Her makeuped cheeks bulged with effort, elf cock filling every portion of her mouth. No one could say she didn’t try, and she did manage to get an impressive amount down her throat. She bobbed back and forth on his huge rod. Violet closed his eyes and tried to hold back the river of jizz that was roaring down his cock. Taking one look at the human’s beautiful face, slurping down his schlong, he knew, would unleash a torrent of jizz down the warrior’s throat. He wanted to last as long as possible, feeling a strange desire to impress the beautiful human stranger, and, to be honest, he wasn’t sure this woman could handle the copious amount of sperm his balls wanted to unleash.

Mercifully, she turned her attention to Blue’s cock. Coughing and gasping to regain breath as she pulled away from Violet’s cock, ropes of saliva and precum made webs between her face and the violet elf’s dong. She fit most of the handsome blue elves’ meat down her throat and bobbed her head on it, massaging his smooth ballsack at the same time. Blue was also worried he wouldn’t last long like this, doing his best to hold back the tide. His hands tangled in Loretta’s red hair as he pushed his cock down her throat. Violet pulled away from the redhead’s grasp and lay down on the floor, sliding his head under her until his face was right below her swollen pink pussy. He grabbed her haunches and started licking, delighting at the sound of her muffled moans of pleasure as she worked his friend’s rod. He flicked his tongue along her cuntlips and drank down the girlcream that secreted from them. His lips were soon covered in a sheen of the redhead’s juices.

Loretta, ever the aggressor, pulled back from Blue’s cock, chin covered in precum, and stood up suddenly, moving towards the hallway. She beckoned them over once again, and they obeyed, staggering towards her in a daze. When they reached her, she grabbed both of them by their johnsons. They were putty in her hands at this point. Helpless in the presence of this fuckgoddess. She turned, pulling her two nude hunky elf fucktoys along by their cocks down the hall towards the bedrooms. They followed, the human’s perfect rear swaying back and forth, jiggling ever so slightly, entrancing both men.

She made the executive decisions and turned left into whose bedroom she neither knew nor cared. Inside was a simple bed placed in the room’s center. She turned Blue towards it facing her and pushed him down, back first, onto the bed.

“Hope your neighbors aren’t light sleepers,” Loretta said, in a tone that made it doubtful if she was sincere. “I think we’re gonna make a little noise.”

“Fuck ‘em,” Blue replied, looking up at the beautiful redhead standing over him.

She jumped on top of him, grabbing a handful of his silver hair and kissed him with sloppy, half-insane lust. She felt his hard prick rubbing against her taut midsection. Her pale tits and hard nipples ground against his hard chest.

Behind her, Violet finally relieved Loretta of her red thong, pulling it off her booty desperately. He brought it to his face and inhaled a deep noseful of Loretta’s delicious scent and gave the fabric a long lick before discarding the slutty undergarments.

Blue grabbed the base of his cock and aimed it clumsily at the redhead’s slit, sliding it along Loretta’s slippery entrance. She gave a loud, needy moan as the elf’s tip teased her nethers.

“Put it in,” she gasped. “I need it baby, fuck me fucking hard. Gods I need it. Give it to me,” she both commanded and pleaded, in an almost frightening voice. Turning her head, she ordered the other elf: “Put that monster to use. Bury that big elf dick in my ass. Deep.”

Blue positioned his rod at her soppy fuckhole, aiming his tip at the redhead’s entrance. She dropped herself down upon it with enormous force, their flesh clapping together loudly. Two months of pent up lust were in the shattering scream that followed as the handsome elf’s cock was sheathed entirely inside her tunnel. She came immediately, drenching his rod in her cream, the tightening walls almost causing him to blow his load on the first penetration.

Violet grabbed the base of his shaft and aimed his gargantuan elf cockmeat at the human’s asshole. He was a little frightened that his size would hurt her, but the tone of her order left no doubt what was to be done. He pushed his tip against the redhead’s puckered rear, still wet from his rimjob. Loretta moaned again, encouraging the big dicked elf. He thrust past the initial resistance, driving his tip just past the entrance of her tight netherring. She gasped, she squirmed, she screamed. He grabbed her plump cheeks with rough, callused hands and pushed forward, while Blue started fucking Loretta’s cunt furiously.

Loretta squatted over the blue elf and rode his dick hard, hilting him each time she drove downward on the helpless elf.

Loretta’s bootyhole sucked in Violet’s massive pole as inch after glorious inch of thick elf meat disappeared into her bowels. Loretta cried out in pleasure every time the elf’s cock advanced into her guts. Gods did I need this, Loretta thought in a distant part of her mind that wasn’t clouded by pleasure. She loved getting fucked in both holes at the same time, and the human was so thankful the night had turned out the way it did.

Violet finally managed to cram the last few inches of his cock into the redhead’s ass; the work could begin in earnest. She was slamming down hard on Blue’s thighs, while Violet began the slow and agonizing process of working his meat in and out of her bunghole. He stood up on the bed on his haunches and loomed over the pale human woman, putting one hand on the moaning redhead’s freckled shoulder and another on her pale flank.

Violet fucked Loretta’s ass with increased speed, the human crying out with each thrust as the massive elf invader brutalized her tight but experienced anus. Sweat dripped from the hardworking elf’s muscular chest onto the redhead’s pale back. With every powerful thrust, the massive elf’s enormous ballsack slapped into the human’s cuntlips.

“Ohhhhhh, ooooooo, fuck, fuckkk. Pound my ass, you horse cocked elf stud,” she gasped out between thrusts. “Gods damn…ohhhh…that feels goooooddddd,” she cried out as she came again, clamping down on Blue’s cock as her tunnels spasmed again, dousing the blue dick with more cream. Her toes curled, her body shook, and she cried out again.

Blue was overwhelmed. He had both hands planted on Loretta’s pale hips, trying his best to drive her down onto his sausage. The human’s pale freckly tits swayed in his face, and he saw veins bulging out of the human’s neck and noticed that her face was red and sweaty with exertion. He also saw his roomate’s face looming behind her, intensely focused on pounding the human’s asshole. Loretta orgasmed again and that was all she wrote for the handsome elf.

“I’m cu..,” he cried out.

“Dump it in me baby,” the redhead briskly ordered, cutting him off.

He obeyed, emptying the contents of his sack into the human’s wet love tunnels. Rope after rope of warm elfcum painted Loretta’s innards and spilled out onto the elf’s groin and the bedsheets. He lay spent, softening inside her used cunt as her body still shook from the anal pounding Violet was giving the human.

The huge violet elf didn’t have long left either. The breaths from his mighty chest were short and ragged. Every powerful thrust sent the pale redhead’s assflesh rippling. Her hole had accommodated the massive invader wonderfully. He grabbed her by the shoulders and, brow furrowed, set to a furious pace, assaulting the human’s bowels with thick elf dickmeat. Slap, slap, slap, his balls resounded through the room as they crashed into the redhead’s cunt. She came again and again. Her hands clung onto the bedsheets.

“Oooooooo, fuck. Use that hole, you fucking beast. Harder, HARDER,” she screamed at him.

Meanwhile, Blue had crawled out from under Loretta and recovered on the side of the bed, affectionately stroking the redhead’s face.

The tightness of the warrior’s tush and the sound of her voice drove Violet over the edge, and, without warning, he unleashed a torrent of dickcream deep into Loretta’s ass. The elf cried out as he emptied the contents of his balls into the human woman. The volume of his wad was absurd as a seeming never-ending river of jizz flowed from his cock into the human’s abused rectum. He gave a few more tired thrusts before pulling out of the redhead’s gaped asshole and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily.

Gooey cum oozed out of her bowels and onto the bedsheets.

Satisfied, Loretta collapsed face down onto the sheets.

The sheets were a mess. A mixture of sweat, elfcum, and Loretta’s juices had coagulated in the now filthy, crumpled sheets.

Loretta and her two elf lovers recovered in silence, besides the sounds of the night outside and their tired breathing. The small room stank wonderfully of sweat and sex.

After a reasonable amount of recovery time, the still-horny human suggested each elf switch positions and try the opposite hole; they didn’t argue against the proposition.

Violet stood, picking up Loretta, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the previously shy elf. He held her under the knees and slid the redhead up and down the length of his massive dick. Blue stood behind the pair and fucked her cum-leaking asshole. The insatiable redhead came many more times that night, and her fuck toys happily dumped another load of cum into each of her holes, as the remnants of it dripped onto the bedroom floor.

All three eventually crawled onto the bed and under the filthy covers, too tired to care about the state of the sheets. Both elves fell asleep, the satisfied human following soon after.

The next morning, Loretta woke before either elf. She felt an ache in her cunt and ass, nothing new or unexpected there. Sandwiched between both elves, she snuck off the bed and crept out of the room.

“Thanks boys, I needed that,” she whispered before closing the door on the still-sleeping elves.

Loretta dressed and put her shoes on. She considered going back for her red thong, but she thought it would be a nice souvenir for her lovers to remember her by.

The redhead left the elves’ house and made her way through the chilly Ashenvale morning back towards her barracks. If a bystander looked closely, they would probably notice she walked a little bough-legged. Loretta felt the weight of the last two months slough off her shoulders. The beautiful redheaded warrior felt relief and imagined she could face the grim duty of her life as a soldier once again.


End file.
